Onepath Rainwar
Onepath Rainwar is a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Shadow Empire as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Rainwar. He was born on Kroon and his parents are unknown. He is the father of Bluff Standot. Biography Born on Roon to unknown parents, Onepath Rainwar was abandoned on the planet. He didn't know who his father or mother was, traveling through the planet like a lost slave looking for their owner. As he was looking for his parents, he discovered a cave that was filled with magical stones. The stones he found were crystals and as he tried to find out how they came to be, he found out that the cave was a Crystal Cave, a cave where you can find lightsaber crystals. The crystals he found were red, which is now used for the lightsaber the Sith uses. With this, he went to Korriban to see what a Sith was for his own eyes. There, he found that there was an abandoned academy and Citadel. In the academy, he found a holocron that was dated back in the Old Republic Era, as the holocron was of Darth Revan. However, Onepath was only able to listen to a small amount of the holocron as it was destroyed minutes later. Searching through the Sith Academy he found that there were dark mystical pools with red aura coming from the bottom. These dark and red mystical auras electrocuted him for a time, soon hearing voices inside his head. The electrifying dark mystical aura was soon known as Force energy traps. These traps were placed by someone of late, but not knowing who or what, Onepath was careful. Soon, being trapped by so much Force energy, his mind went insane. His mind kept telling him to go forth into the Sith Academy, soon finding a tomb. Inside the tomb he found another holocron, but this time it was dated when the Galactic Empire ruled the galaxy. Reading the history of the Galactic Empire, he thought and wanted more of the red Force energy to go through him. Later, turning into a maniac he grabbed the nearest weapon around him, which was a lightsaber, and cried for help as he was taken in by force of the dark energy. Leaving the tomb he went back to the entrance of the abandoned Sith Academy and found himself with a vision of an uprising. Making him go back into the tomb he once left and never wanted to return, he had another vision of words. Now, taking every holocron he could find with him from the tomb, he went into the abandoned Sith Citadel and found a statue of an old Sith Lord. There, he wanted to create the uprising of the Shadow Empire. With the uprising of the Shadow Empire all thanks to the holocron's of the Galactic Empire and now the holocron's from the Old Republic Era, he now saw the path. He saw the path in becoming the prime leader of his planned Shadow Empire, soon rebuilding the Sith Academy and Sith Citadel. However, with the rebuilding of the Sith Order on Korriban, he had the idea to build his Shadow Empire around the Sith Worlds. With the rebuilding of the Sith Academy, he hand picked many exiled Jedi of the Jedi Order and trained them to become Sith Knight's, soon making them become the Dark Lords of the Dark Council. Filled with the rage of what the Jedi Order done to the poor innocent minds of the exiled Jedi Knight's, Onepath wanted to get rid of the Jedi Order for good, but with the likes of having a Sith Academy on every planet controlled by him and the Shadow Empire, he had massive planning to do. A couple years later he found an excellent Sith Knight known as Darth Jemini Fissionfire. The Dark Lord wanted Darth Fissionfire to seek out the one that was known as Sen Stioss, which was soon known as Darth Fissionfire's first born son. As he was waiting on Darth Fissionfire's arrival back to Korriban, he found out that he was in Sith prison for disobeying on Eriadu. However, with this sudden course of action, he found a new Sith Knight that could take his place, but he would, however, have to find him; his son Bluff Standot.